Amour Insoupçonné
by Chokoala
Summary: Contre toutes attentes, Le Patron ressent des choses. De belles choses... Peut-être même un peu trop pour lui. [SLG/PATRON/HETERO/WEBSHOW]
1. Chapter 1

Petite fanfic au nombre indéterminé de chapitres.

Ici, Le Patron n'est qu'amour ! Du moins, il va essayer...

L'univers de ce récit ainsi que les personnages sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet et de son émission Salut Les Geeks. Excepté le personnage de Manon, prénom d'une fille trop loin de moi, que j'admire, et compte bien serrer dans mes bras un jour...

Bonne Lecture à toi !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 1 : Un sentiment que je ne connaissais pas<strong>_

_Ils étaient nus, allongés sur la table du salon, se griffant mutuellement le dos de leur ongles impatients de connaitre la suite des événements. Des marques dans leur cous. Des vêtements décapités sur le sol. Un amour sincère. Le temps d'une nuit seulement. Un amour éphémère comme il n'en avait jamais connu ! Mathieu sentait son corps se réchauffer sous les caresses. Ces hanches se tordaient lentement sous les insinuations sexuelles qu'on lui murmurait avec excitation dans le creux de son oreille. Il jouissait rien qu'en y pensant. Salivant à l'avance à l'idée d'être masturber par ces mains luisantes sous la salive dont elle étaient recouvertes. _

_- Embrasse-moi salope ! Ouiiiii... Voila attrape-là comme ça ! Oh oui ! Vas-y ! Plus vite ! Sale cochonne... Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ça tu es un homme ? _

Un hurlement. Il bondit hors de son lit. Manquant de justesse d'écraser Wifi qui se cacha sous le lit en hérissant ces longs poils blancs. Son maître tenait à peine sur ces jambes. Sa tête lui tourna un instant. Posant la main sur son cœur légèrement en panique, il commençait sérieusement à s'interroger sur sa santé mentale.

- Comment tu fais pour rêver de ce genre de chose ? marmonna-t-il à sa conscience encore à moitié somnolente.

Remarquant que sa gorge rappeuse lui donnait soif, il décida de descendre boire un coup pour remédier à ce problème. Les escaliers, pour une fois silencieux, lui permit d'entendre un bruit qu'il aurait préférer ne pas décrypter.

Une mélodie. Une voix chantait. Un murmure méchant et mélodieux. Un son résonnait, lentement. Elle ne provenait pourtant pas du salon. Ni de la cuisine. Il s'approcha lentement, manquant de tomber tellement il avait peur.

_"Je ne vais que prendre ce couteau,_

_Pour l'insérer dans ta peau._

_Pas là peine de crier..._

_Je veux juste t'égorger."_

Il frissonna à la simple signification de ces paroles. Son cœur s'arrêta une seconde lorsqu'il vit la porte ouverte, mais redémarra quand il remarqua la clé sur la serrure. Le coupable était une de ces créations sans aucune doute ! Il attrapa la poignée et décala la porte. Ces pieds nus hésitèrent à marcher sur le plancher humide de la terrasse. Mais sans qu'il eu à faire ce mouvement, Mathieu distingua l'ombre noir assise sur les marches en pierre. Il soupira en découvrant qui se cachait derrière la morbide poésie. Il s'assied aux côtés du Patron. La fumée de sa cigarette à peine entamée formée un cœur sous la légère brise matinale. Contrairement à son créateur, il était habillé comme en plein journée. Costard noir, cheveux ébouriffé, lunettes de soleil. Il ne manquait qu'une seule chose... Son sourire carnassier de prédateur sexuel.

Son expression ne changea pas lorsque son jumeau se mit à le fixer avec inquiétude. Comme si il n'avait pas ressentit sa présence . Comme si il était ailleurs.

Juste ces lèvres se mirent à gesticuler rapidement.

- Tu dors pas, gamin ?

- Je pourrais te poser la même question, tu sais ? souffla gentiment son acolyte.

Il s'avait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et il avait vu juste. Le Patron était... différent.

- Sûrement...

- Alors, c'est quoi le problème ?

- Le problème ? Le problème, gamin... C'est elle.

Mathieu, éveillé par la seule envie de retrouver son lit, n'hésita et lui demanda les choses directement.

- Et qui est-elle ? Une couguar d'un de tes bordel ?

- Non ! Bien sur que non. Elle est différente. Je l'ai vu croisé sur la grande place. Près du café où je vais acheter mes clopes... Tu vois ?

- Oui je vois très bien de qui tu parles...

- Tu l'as connais gamin ? Où habite-t-elle ?

- Non j'ai pas dit ça ! Je veux juste dire que je vois de quel genre de fille tu veux parler...

- Ah. Oui... D'accord... Elle n'est pas grande mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle... Avec son large sourire ivoire et ces grands yeux topazes... Et sa démarche de gazelle ! Oui... Et elle est parfaite.

- Tu lui as déjà parlé ?

- Non. Et je ne compte pas le faire. Cette jeune déesse mérite mieux qu'un homme comme moi...

À moitié endormie, son double retenait ces ricanements moqueurs. Jamais il n'avait entendu le Patron parler de cette façon. Lui, cet bête carnivore qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge, venait de nommer sa prochaine victime "gazelle. Et apparemment ce n'est pas une simple victime, mais celle qui faisait maintenant battre son cœur. Le Patron était amoureux d'une inconnu ! Amoureux d'un corps féminin dont il ne connait même pas la voix. Il lui avait suffit d'un croisement de regard ! Une pure coïncidence pour que son cœur explose, déversant son amour partout... Même dans la cigarette. Le jeune sentimental enchaîna, ignorant les bâillements bruyants qui complétaient le chant des grillons et des chouettes.

- Je l'aime. Je l'aime tellement gamin...

On entendit un court reniflement. Et un revers de bras sur le visage sombre. Son confident le dévisagea, trop étonné pour avoir une réaction plus censée. Un silence calme se mit à balancer l'espace. Il regardèrent au loin, fixant l'astre éblouissant. Ils réussirent même à voir les étoiles tourner en arc de cercle sur la toile brillante. Les regards n'osaient plus se croiser, gênés fasse à la réaction de l'autre.

- Tu sais mec, c'est pas la peine de pleurer. Tu n'as qu'à aller là voir et l'aborder. Tu es plutôt doué dans ce domaine, non ?

Une larme coula sur la joue du criminel amoureux. Si son esprit malsain aurez était présent, il se serai levé et aurez cherché, même à une heure aussi matinale, l'adresse de celle qui lui avait fait tourner la tête. Mais désormais, seules ces lèvres tremblaient sous sa détresse, lâchant lentement la fumée de sa cigarette. Une honte l'emporta soudainement. ll ne voulait pas avoir une réputation de faible. Il sentit ces rouges rougir. Mais ce n'étaient pas à cause du froid cette fois...

- Ta gueule gamin. Juste ta gueule.

L'insulté très peu surpris de cette remarque se releva mollement, impatient d'aller de désaltérer avant de retourner se coucher. Il rentra, et une voix l'interpella avant qu'il ne disparaisse entièrement.

- Gamin !

Il passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Oui ?

- Personne ne doit savoir tu m'entends ? Personne... Sinon j'te bute."

Mathieu sourit. Son côté assassin était tout sauf crédible avec une voix aigu et une inondation faciale. Il était même mignon.

- Promis Patron... Promis.

* * *

><p>Voila j'espère que tu as apprécié et que ça te donne envie de lire la suite !<p>

Donne moi ton avis si le cœur t'en dit, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	2. Chapter 2

Voila la suite !

Que dire de plus à part : Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p><p>

_**Chapitre 2 : Je te suivrais où que tu ailles**_

Il avait passé la nuit ici, assit sur ces marches en pierre à l'entrée de son foyer. La nuit blanche qu'il avait passé à regarder les points pétillants lui donnèrent raison. Sa décision étais prise ! Il irai à la rencontre de cette fille. Il ne voulait pas rater sa chance... Sa chance de connaitre les baisers que l'on donnent par amour et non pour faire jouir au lit.

Les cernes sous ces yeux étaient cachées sous ces lunettes. Le soleil était à peine levé. Il se leva et retourna dans la rue qui lui avait permis cette belle rencontre. Il se cala contre un mur délabré et tagué d'inscriptions quelque conques. Il installa une clope au bout de ces lèvres. Au fur et à mesure des heures, la rue était de plus en plus bondée de gens pressés qui se bousculaient avec énervement. Le Patron les observaient discrètement, se moquant d'eux, tout en cherchant en même temps le visage qui l'avait tant marqué.

Les heures défilèrent doucement, et le criminel en costard ne bougeait pas de place. Il voulait là voir... et là verrait ! Il se l'était promis. Les cigarettes aussi défilèrent les une après autres sur sa bouche, pour finir par tomber à ces pieds. C'était son seul petit-déjeuner, son déjeuner et même son dîner. Il était assez tard, presque 6 heures. Et la rue était toujours remplie. Aucune parcelle de goudron n'étaient pas piétinés.

En sortant son paquet de cigarette de sa poche, il se rendit compte que celui-ci était vide. En une journée seulement, les quatre paquets qu'il avait emportés c'étaient vidés. Il ne résista pas plus d'une minute. Il était en manque ! Balayant une dernière fois les visages de ces yeux turquoises par peur de là louper, il couru en direction du bureau de tabac de l'autre côté de la rue. Il ne prit même pas la peine de prendre la passage pour piéton, ratant ainsi l'occasion de se faire écraser. Son manque de prudence obligea au véhicule de klaxonner et celui-ci reçu en guise de remerciant un joli doigt très distingué. Il reconnu soudainement la voiture. C'était Mathieu ! Il avait du s'inquiéter de sa disparation. Il traversa tandis que son créateur baissa le carreau de sa portière.

- Non mais ça va pas ! J'aurais pu te tuer ! Je t'ai cherchais partout ! Tu rentres quand ? histoire que je saches si on doit t'attendre.

- J'ai pas le temps gamin ! Euh... Ne m'attendez pas !

L'attention de son frère était ailleurs. Son corps pivotait de toute part, cherchant du regard quelque chose... Mais quoi ? Mathieu compris. Sans qu'il eu le temps de le saluer, le criminel en manque de nicotine poussa la porte et s'avança vers le comptoir, toujours aussi pressé. Il avait peur de là manquer. Il demanda son paquet sans demander son reste.

- Gardez la monnaie.

En se retournant pour prendre la sortie, un éternuement aigu résonna entre les quatre murs étroits de la salle. Et une silhouette assise seule sur une table l'interpella. Ces cheveux, ce manteau, ce sac. Serai-ce... elle ?

Sans réfléchir une seconde il s'approcha doucement de la forme emmitouflé sous une tonne de vêtements chaud... Oui, elle ! La jeune femme qui lisait un livre, le dos posé sur le dossier d'une chaise.

Le visage fin enfouie dans une écharpe leva la tête à l'approche du visiteur.

- Bon-bonjour... tenta le séducteur amateur en bégayant.

- Bonjour ! Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire des plus accueillants.

Pas de doute ! C'était bien celle qui avait dérégler ces sentiments ! Il aurait reconnu ce faciès entre milles autres femmes !

Il sentit ces joues s'empourprées de son sang sous les battements saccadés et violents de son pauvre cœur peu habitué à ce genre de sensation.

- Je... Je peux... ?

Il n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la fille lui montra la chaise libre en face d'elle.

- Oh ! Oui bien sur ! Assis-toi je t'en pris.

- Merci.

Enfin un mot prononcé de manière correcte ! Il tenta de se ressaisir, se rappelant le but de la manœuvre qui lui demandait beaucoup trop d'effort à son goût.

- Tu-tu veux que je te paye quelque chose ? demandant-il avec une galanterie qui le surpris lui-même.

- Non ça irai merci j'ai déjà pris quelque chose tout à l'heure... dit-elle en tripotant une tasse de café vide posée sur la table vernie.

Elle rangea son roman dans son sac et se mit à fixer avec curiosité le Patron d'une façon plutôt dérangeante pour celui-ci. Mais il ne baissa pas les yeux pour autant, et, à travers ces verres noirs, dévora avec les plaisir chaque pigment du petit visage, toujours souriant !

Le Patron avait raison. Elle était magnifique ! Ces cheveux noirs frisée tel un agneau étaient courts mais semblaient doux au touché... Les yeux caramels qui le scrutait étaient ronds et maquillaient par un simple coup de mascara les agrandissant encore plus. Et un grain de beauté décoré avec finesse sa petit bouche pulpeuse... Il aurait pu s'imaginer des centaines de façon de la faire hurler de plaisir. Mais pas cette fois. Pas elle. Elle était beaucoup trop différente et exceptionnelle que les autres.

Une question le sortit de ces pensées qui l'avait mit en appétit.

- Comment tu t'appelles bel inconnu ?

- Je... Qui ? Moi ?

Elle se mît a rire sous ces interrogations plutôt idiotes. Elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle faisait de l'effet à ce jeune homme téméraire qui avait eu le courage de l'aborder.

- Moi c'est Manon ! Enchanté ! Enchaîna-t-elle en tendant sa main.

- En-Enchanté Manon... Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance... Vraiment... Moi c'est...

- Quoi ? Tu ne sais plus comment tu t'appelles ? se moqua gentiment son interlocutrice, la main toujours tendu entre les deux visages.

"Mon dieu, ma pauvre ! Si tu connaissais ma véritable identité tu aurais quitter ce lieu sans même prendre le temps de récupérer ton sac à main." Soupira intérieurement notre cher criminel.

Il saisit en tremblant les longs doigts qui s'offraient à lui et les embrassa avec classe.

- Haha ! Je ne t'en demandais pas tant ! Ricana Manon en retirant sa main.

Plusieurs minutes c'étaient écroulées sous le poids de la conversation sans fin. Manon était bavarde, curieuse, franche et amusante. Et son rire cristallin envoyait le Patron au plafond à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait.

Un claquement brusque de la porte vitré le fit sursauter tant il était sur son petit nuage. Un homme baraque tel un rugbyman franchit le seuil et fusillais la moindre âmes qui croisais son regards malsain. Surement plus mesquin et malsain que celui du Patron. Manon se leva brusquement, les yeux écarquillé sous la surprise. Tout comme l'homme qu'elle abandonna devant sa tasse vide.

- Oh je-je suis désolé... Bafouilla-y-elle à son tour. Je vais être obligée de te laisser. Au plaisir Mathieu ! Cria-t-elle en rangeant sa chaise.

Le Patron n'eut pas le temps de lui faire ces adieux. Il regarda avec une jalousie incontestée, les lèvres de Manon se mêler le temps d'une seconde à celle de l'homme qu'il qualifierai plutôt d'ours tellement ces sentiments l'emportait sur la raison. Le couple partit main dans la main, laissant en plan le côté sombre de Mathieu. Durant une minutes il ne réagis, fixant dans le vide la brillance de la table ronde. Il alluma ensuite une cigarette, se leva, et se perdit dans la brouhaha de la ville. Il devait être 10 heure...

Il s'aventura dans la ruelle sombre qui le conduisait jusqu'à chez lui. Il ouvrit le portail, s'installa sur la terrasse comme l'autre soir. Il tira une latte, heureux de sentir sa perversité et sa cruauté habituel réapparaître petit à petit...

D'une détermination de fer, il murmura à lui-même ces mots, fixant la Lune coincée entre les toits des immeubles délabrés de son quartier.

- Que le meilleur gagne... Que le meilleur là gagne !

* * *

><p>En espérant ne pas t'avoir déçu...<p>

Un petit avis pour me faire plaisir ?


End file.
